<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was all a game by catsattherainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853906">It was all a game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow'>catsattherainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Breakup, Dogs, Emotional, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Werewolf, a greasy haired git, a stag somewhere, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius told Snape how to stop the tree. He saw everything. Remus didn't do anything, but everything shattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was all a game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for @anythingforour_moony's Instagram writing competition.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus woke up on one of the hospital beds and looked around to see Sirius sleeping peacefully on a chair. He looked tired and pale. Remus smiled at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. Mrs. Pomfrey had a strict no-visitors at night and yet Sirius snuck in every time to keep Remus company. It warmed his heart more than he would admit. But this time, his happiness only lasted for a minute before memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. Snape coming down the passageway, James hot on his tail but late enough for Snape to catch a glimpse. Sirius trying to hide Remus behind his big dog, but failing. Remus snarling and howling wildly. Snape's expression of pure terror haunted him. He felt sick thinking about how he could have hurt him. Badly. He was also afraid that Snape would open his big fat mouth and blab about Remus' "furry little problem" as James called it. It wasn't little at all. "Hey Moons, how are you?" Sirius asked him. He must have sensed that Remus was awake. He was never a deep-sleeper. Sirius got up and tried to come near him, an easy smile lit up on his beautiful features. "Don't come near me" Remus said, his voice firm and scratchy. "What's wrong moonshine?" Sirius asked confusion etched on his face.</p>
<p>"You told Snape on how to stop the whomping willow. I know you did so don't you dare deny it." Remus said.</p>
<p>"I- I did, I wasn't thinking moony. I didn't actually expect him to come! I thought he would be too much of a wimp! I am so sorry"</p>
<p>"Are you? are you really sorry Sirius? Because it sure as hell doesn't look like it. You are a snake, Sirius Black. A snake. You don't care about anyone except yourself I thought you cared about me- I thought that I meant something to you! that we meant something to you. You said you loved me pads! I thought you did. I believed you did. I was such a fool. I fucking loved you back. I literally gave you every fucking thing Sirius! This was all a game to you, wasn't it? It is always a game for you! <em>I thought I knew you but I guess I didn't."</em></p>
<p>"No Remmy, don't say that! you do know me, I am the same Sirius. I'd kill for you, Remus. You mean the world to me. This was never a game to me! please believe me!"</p>
<p>"I wish I could Sirius. I wish I could. Please, go away. I can't be with you anymore."</p>
<p>"Is this- are you breaking up with me?"</p>
<p>"Yes Sirius, I am. Never thought I'd say those words. I always thought you'd be the one breaking up with me." Remus said and laughed bitterly</p>
<p>"Please don't moons"</p>
<p>"Go away, Sirius. Please."</p>
<p>"Is this goodbye?"</p>
<p>"I guess it is."</p>
<p>"Goodbye my precious moonshine, I still love you and always will," Sirius said and ran out of the room furiously wiping at his cheeks. Remus's heart ached for the boy, but what had to be done, had to be done. "Goodbye mi'amor" he whispered in a room full of shadows and memories. He was broken. He was a monster. He just lost the most precious thing in the world. He loathed himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for it being so short. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>